Clans
Below is a list of all known clans that exist in the world including many of the oldest clans such as the Uchiha, Senju and Nara with attached brief descriptions of the clans abilities and history. Also listed is the number of living members of each clan which accounts for the availability of the clan in each nation or Hidden Village. Aburame They are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. The insects live in symbiosis within the body of the shinobi. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects called kikaichūas a nest, residing just under their host's skin. Akimichi Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. Fuma The Fūma clan is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fuma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. Haruno The Haruno Clan is a long existing clan who suffered mediocrity for a long time until a particular Haruno, Sakura became the assistant of the great Sannin Tsunade, with this claim to fame to uplift them they soon became well known for their exceptional chakra manipulation and great medical ninjutsu skill. The Haruno Clan is wide spread and can be found in most lands, including its primary home - the Nation of Fire. Hatake The Hatake Clan was formulated into an actual clan with the conclusion of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, reknowned for being adept with their skills in Ninjutsu, along with Hand Seals. It is not uncommon for them to actually succeed in places which none other could. There were no prodigies since the generation of Kakashi and the others, but none the less, it never stopped any of the relatives of the Kakashi Clan from acheiving that which Kakashi had achieved. Hattori The clan originated from Kumogakure and the occupants are most noted for using Lightning, with no other signs of another affinity. Those within the clan have the ability to utilize Chidori, especially on their weapons. Often highly effective Ninja and assassins, their intelligence makes up for their low stamina. They are also highly accurate and deadly with thrown weapons. Hojo A Clan from the Land of Rivers originally, in the later parts of the Second Ninja War they spread continuously through the Lands and became great stone masons, known their their dreadfully beautiful Obsidian Kekkei Genkai, they are often able to achieve greatness in Earth Jutsu, even from a young age. Hozuki The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them. Hyuuga Taijutsu specialists, born with the Byakugan, the second of the two "eye" clans. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Inuzuka Clan of Taijutsu specialists, often fight alongside their canine companions.the members are given their own canine partner(s) when they reach a certain age. Thereafter, the shinobi and their dog(s) are practically inseparable. The clan members are also able to communicate with canines even if the dogs cannot talk. The members of this clan, much like their canine partners, have greatly enhanced senses especially the sense of smell. Kaguya The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. With their special Bone techniques this clan is one greatly feared and respected. Kaji Primarily settling in the Nation of Wind, those of the Kaji clan often hold the affinites of both Fire and Wind, which allows them to access their Kekkei Genkai: Flare. They are famous for their Ninjutsu skill and manipulation, as well as their dislike of Taijutsu and close combat. Makato A rather unassuming Clan at first glance, this one, that hails mostly from Sunagakure, is famous for Fuinjutsu techniques and seals in general. They often hold facial markings and tattoo's and no records exist of the members holding Chakra affinities Miryuu The Miryuu Clan were once not a clan at all, merely a family of highly skilled Ninja from the Village Hidden in Mist, in their prime they were reputed to be the only Water Nature users capable of destroying entire villages, so much so that in a chance encounter with the Second Hokage a large battle was had, the head of the family matched the Hokage's prowess with the Water Dragon Bullet and fought with such ferocity so much that the Hokage named him Miryuu, meaning "Water Dragon" it was after this great battle that the Miryuu family expanded, living off the fame they had earned and changing their last name to the namesake their father had been given, the Miryuu. Mori The members of this clan are the famous decendants of the Demon Brothers of the Mist. Residing primarily in Kirigakure, the members of this clan hold primarily Water. No second affinity has been recorded. The Mori is a greatly violent Clan, but only to their enemies. To their friends and village memebers, they are passive agressive. The Mori Clan is also famous for its use of clawed guantlets and poison covered claw weapons. Nara A clan that specializes in a unique ability: the ability to control an opponent via their own shadow, proveded there are shadows to use and they can cross their shadow with their opponents. They are, for the most part, highly intelligent and during Naruto's time, tended to herds of deer. They are also quite capable at making medicines which they have been known to do. Oda Taijutsu specialists, the monk like Oda clan are strong of mind and body and dedicated to constant improvement. Ranton A Clan from the Nation of Lightning, at a very young age they receive the Kanji tattoo for "Lightning" and through Clan means and raising they then become able to produce Black Lightning. Sarutobi The Sarutobi clan is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, or membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. Senju A group of shinobi that was considered to be one of the strongest clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Shimazu The clan primarily originates from the Nation of Earth, but have been known to roam to other Great Nations. Their primary Chakra affinity is Earth, but records have shown their second affinity usually veers toward Lightning or Water. They are well known for the ability to detect others, and have shown to be great sensory Ninja's. They are mostly strong Ninjutsu and Genjutsu users. Takeda The Takeda Clan are for the most part a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu clan whom over the ages since the beginning of the First Ninja War the clan have discovered their own secret arts and techniques, their form and stances were created and proven through battle and blood. Tou Taijutsu specialist Clan once a family of farmers, now they have matured through experience and over time to become one of the most deadly clans in existance that use weapons, their Sickle and Scythe techniques are highly dangerous. Uchiha The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed a proficiency in fire techniques, having created several and using them more skilfully than any other. Their signature technique was the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Clan members were not recognised as adults by the rest of the clan until they could successfully use this technique. Yuki Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Yamanaka A clan of highly intelligent, greatly skilled mind transfer jutsu specialists Category:Clans